Greek Gods Are WHAT!
by Kjerstin Marie
Summary: Sally knew what Posideon was,we know the story.But what about a eighteen year old who had no idea? When she is dealing with a breakup and her parents divorce,she makes a bad decision when a boy,god?, tries to confort her.ino bad title and summary.good,tho
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the café feeling distressed, stupid jackass. Why did he have to dump me _now?_ Right before prom. And for _Molly, _the person I hated most(except Hitler, but he's dead)? Wonderful.

I glanced around at the other people here. Most of them quite a few years older than me. Except one. He was probably my age or close. He had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and I could easily tell he was muscular. In other words, I thought he was pretty damn hot. Yeah, those are my thoughts about a random stranger after getting dumped by someone who I thought I was in love with. Aw well.

I went and sat down at an empty both close to the door, having this irrational feeling I should leave now. A waitress came up and asked me for my order.

"Just coffee, please." I tried to smile at her, not wanting to seem all Emo, like my friend Jade. But it probably looked pained, 'cause she looked at me sympathetically when she walked away. Damn, oh well. Not like I knew her. But I didn't want sympathy.

I sat there and waited about two minutes before she brought out my coffee.

"Honey," she started politely, and I suddenly knew where this was going. "Are you all right?" I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. She was old, I probably reminded her of one of her grand kids or something. _She's not trying to be nosy_, I tried to talk myself out of getting angry.

"I'm fine, thanks though." Another forced smile.

She nodded then walked off.

I sighed and started to and sugar to my coffee when I noticed blonde dude was leaving. Well damn.

I watched him as he payed the cashier, bored to tears. I looked down at my coffee and took a sip.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I jumped and almost spit out the coffee that was still in my mouth. "What the hell!" I looked to my right and saw blonde dude standing next to me. I suddenly felt my face go red.

"Um, sorry," I looked down. He grinned at me and stayed where he was. Then I remembered his question. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"It doesn't seem like it. May I?" He nodded his head at the seat in front of me.

"Sure, whatever." He sat down and I felt _really_ awkward.

He smiled again, man he does that _a lot_. "My names... Andrew. And you are?"

"Adara," I looked up, analyzing him. I could tell his clothes were designer, must be rich. _Fun._ I really hope he's not a snobby brat, like all the other rich kids that go to my high school.

"Adara..." he mused quietly. "I like it." I tried to fight the blush creeping to my cheeks. I know I failed miserably.

"Uh, thanks?" It sounded like a question. Wow, I'm _such_ a dork.

He smiled, _again_. "Your welcome. So I take it your still in highschool?"

"Yeah, Goode High. Are you still in school?"

He nodded. "Private school, I wont bore you with the details."

"Um, okay."

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Uh, like I said I go to Goode. My parents are getting a divorced, though I don't really care. They hate each other and when they fight, I hate them. My friends and I are going to Kentucky this Summer, don't ask. And... well that's all of my exciting life." I smiled at him. I usually didn't ramble like that, especially not to a stranger. "What about you?"

"Well... my dad is kind of important in the government. But I don't listen to what he has to say about that stuff, I find It very boring. I have a twin sister and a few other half-siblings. My dad is kind of _busy_ a lot," he smiled at his joke, then glanced at the sky when lightening flashed across it. Peculiar. "And that's about it."

"Cool," I smiled again. He seemed like a nice guy. We talked a little more, getting to know each other. I could tell he was trying to make me feel better, even though he didn't know what was wrong yet. It was working

"So, why are you sad? And please don't tell me you aren't. It's obvious you are."

I blinked in shock. He brought that up really unexpectedly . I didn't want to tell him, but something compelled me to. "My boyfriend dumped me for the school whore." My voice was cold and emotionless.

"Ah... I see."

"Do you?" I asked, I realized I was being rude, but I didn't really care.

He laughed, and it was strangely beautiful. "Maybe, maybe not. But I do sympathize with you."

"I don't really need sympathy... Andrew, right?"

He nodded. "Then what exactly do you need?"

I was shocked. I wasn't expecting that answer. Heck, I didn't expect him to hang around here this long. I wondered what he wanted, and I probably should have been wary. But something about him took away my common sense. He was just so... dazzling. Yeah, that was the word. Dazzling.

"I just need... to forget. Just for a little while," I decided after a few seconds pause.

"Alright, lets go," he stood up and held out his hand for me to take.

"Um... where?"

"A club," he answered, smiling.

"Um, okay. Well... there are two things wrong with that. One, I'm only eighteen. I can't get in a club, or whatever. And two, why the hell would I go with a complete stranger to a place I've never been. For all I know you could be a friggin' serial rapist or murderer," I expected him to be at lest slightly angry or offended by what I had just said but he just chuckled.

"You should trust more, babe."

"Yeah, I trusted one of the closest people to me and that ended up horrible. Why would I trust you?"

"Because you know you want to." He held out his hand again. "Come on, I promise nothing will happen to you."

I was about to decline and get the hell out of there. He didn't seem like a rapist/murderer, but you never know. Then I looked up into his eyes and my hand shot into his and I couldn't stop it. I suddenly trusted him. Even though I had a feeling I was going to regret it, this was doing it's job. He was making me forget that jerk who dumped me.

"Fine, but you have to tell me about yourself on the way."

He smiled at me. "Love to, sweetheart."

We walked out of the café after paying for my coffee and went to his car. I had no idea what kind of car it was (I don't know _anything_ about cars) but it was awesome. He opened my door and I slipped in.

When he got inside I started talking. "I'm an idiot for doing this."

"Maybe, why don't you tell me why you did."

"Well... you take my mind off of my ex. I like that. And honestly," I paused I didn't even want to admit this to myself earlier. "You just seem familiar to me. Crazy, huh?"

"Not really, I've seen you around before," he glanced at me quickly.

"You have?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that's why I decided to check on you. You seem like a really nice person."

"Um... thanks I guess," he smiled.

He pulled up next to some club. He got out and opened my door for me. He took my hand and led me in, ignoring the line and bouncer. I raised an eyebrow at he and he just smiled.

He took he up to the bar and ordered two drinks, I'm sure they were alcoholic. But I didn't listen to what they were. I didn't want to know, I was a strange teenager. Most of my friends had drank and had sex before. I hadn't.

"Here ya go," he handed it to me. I took it and drank, it was fruity. After a few more drinks I was laughing and wasn't thinking straight.

"That's _so _awesome!" I exclaimed after Andrew told me another story. He was _hilarious_!

"I know, right!" he suddenly got serious and started to lean in. I felt his lips press to mine and I gave into temptation and kissed him back.

After a few minutes we broke away, gasping for air. He ran his hand through my hair and said, "why don't we get out of here?"

I paused trying to think right, but the alcohol was affecting me. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. He was making me forget about... what was his name? Oh well.

I nodded. "Sure," I took his had and we went to his car and left. And I knew I would regret it.

_*TheOracleofDelphi*_

I sat and stared at the stick. I was pregnant. I can't believe this. Was this a good or bad thing? That jerk knocked me up!

I flashed back to the morning after I met him. He had left me. I probably should have expected that.

What was I going to do! I knew next to nothing about this jerk. There was no way I would be able to find him.

I sighed. I would just figure it out later. I got into my car and drove to school.

_*TheOracleofDelphi*_

I set down my bag and started walking to my room. I couldn't bring myself to tell my friends when they showed up at where I worked. I didn't want to know what they would think about me. I was probably the least likely to get pregnant by some guy I barely know before I was out of highschool. This wasn't me, I preached about waiting until marriage all the time.

When I walked into my room I almost had a heart attack. He was there.

"How-how did you..." I looked behind me pointing to the door.

"I need to tell you something," he said, looking serious.

My head snapped around to him. My eyes locked onto his, and I knew they were filled with anger. "You sure as _hell_ do!"

He sighed. "I know you're angry." I nodded for him to continue, to angry to speak. "I know you're pregnant."

My eyes widened. "_What!_"

"Look, what I have to say is really important, so be quiet and listen." My mouth snapped close. "My name isn't really Andrew, it's Apollo, as in the Greek god."

I laughed. "Are you saying you're the Greek god Apollo. Yeah right!"

"I'm serious. And the kid you're carrying is a demigod, half human half god," he did looked serious but it was still unbelievable.

"Oh, really? And why should I believe you? Where's your proof?" I wasn't stupid, I wasn't going to fall for his bullshit.

"I got in here, didn't I? And I knew you are pregnant, and that it's a boy. Explain that.

"You are a stalking lock picking weirdo."

he laughed. "Fine then, come here." Before I could protest, he was across the room and I was in his arms. "Close your eyes," he demanded. I immediately complied, afraid of what would happen if I didn't.

"Okay," he said after a moment. "You can open them now."

I opened my eyes and they immediately widened. We were on top of a skyscraper.

"Oh my God!" I screamed.

"Gods actually," he corrected with a smile. I looked at him.

"So... you were telling the _truth_?" I kid of had to believe him now, there was no other explanation.

"Yup, and I need to explain about the child," Andrew- wait, _Apollo_ said. I nodded hurriedly.

He grabbed he and I closed my eyes again. "We're back."

I opened my eyes and stepped away from him.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Like I was saying, he is a demigod. He will be in danger when he grows up," my eyes widened. Even though I didn't know my soon-to-be son, I loved him already. Yeah, I was like that. "Every demigod has trouble with monsters, if you stat to notice weird things happening to him or he says he is seeing weird things, take him to Camp Half-Blood." he handed me a card with a number and an address written on it. "Or I'll send a satyr to get him when it's time."

"Satyr?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah, half human half goat. So, anyway, I know you'll protect him the best you can," he smiled at me. "And I know you'll be a great mother." I was shocked, I was being assured that I was going to be a good single mom by a Greek god.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. And you should probably know that gods and goddesses aren't allowed to interfere in their children's lives."

I nodded. "I won't see you again, right?" I asked feeling a twinge of sadness.

He shock his head. "Sorry." then he left, out the window.

I was in shock by what had just happened. At least he told me. He could have let the kid grow up without knowing and probably get killed. And now I was prepared.

I couldn't believe this, but I had to.

I looked down at my stomach and sighed. I put my hand over it and smiled with tears in my eyes.

"Every thing will be okay," I promised my unborn son.

A/N okay, so what did you think? Review and tell me:) please:) and if anyone wants I might continue this about Adara's (the girl who got pregnant) son. And I don't know if this is realistic, but I figured it was okay. Please tell me what you think. Review:)

~TheOracleofDelphi


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so im sorry to those of you who thought I decided to continue this and was actually excited about it:) This is just an authors note, and I know I'm not supposed to do this, blah, blah , blah, I don't really care. Because this is important. **

**So...some of you wanted me to continue on about Adara's son. Well I plan on it, but as a completely different story. **_**Greek Gods Are WHAT!, **_**will be more of a 'before the stary' kind of thing. And I can grantee that the sequel will be A LOT better than **_**Greek Gods Are WHAT!**_** It wasn't that great. So I just thought I'd let you know, cause it will be posted soon after I figure it all out in my head.**

**Review or PM me your thoughts, ideas(I need them!), or anything else about this, or even my other story. Oh, and I might even need a Beta for it the sequel as well.**

**And there is a poll on my profile about what Adara's son's name should be. Check it out please!**

**As always,**

**~TheOracleofDelphi**


End file.
